


evaporating

by jeongyawn



Series: jihan ;; hanahaki [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, also this is an add on to melted, hanahaki, this is kind of angsty and crappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyawn/pseuds/jeongyawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>small drabbles that go along with melted ;;<br/>1. seventeen<br/>2. hasun<br/>3. dino</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. seventeen

seventeen

the dorm was a mess the morning after joshua left. it started with vernon noticing the lack of quiet english spoken throughout the morning, then seungcheol, who noticed that he wasn't anywhere in the dorms. that brought some panic, and the twelve boys began running from room to room in their small company, phones in hand as they tried calling their missing friend, but to no avail. 

a couple weeks went by before anyone heard from him, and even then it was only the manager. promotions for their new album began, but the boys had a hard time adjusting, even with joshua’s request for them to stop waiting around for him.

seungcheol couldn’t stop the panic that would well up when he did a headcount and found one head missing. vernon couldn’t stop the ache that he felt when he would make a joke in english under his breath and there was no one there to laugh. it was probably jeonghan who was the worst off, though. he couldn’t stop the empty hole his best friend had left behind. he couldn’t stop the feeling of resentment that hid under his sadness. he couldn’t hide stop the feeling of abandonment that his best friend caused. it was hard to have lost him and to know that he probably wouldn’t be coming back. it was hard.


	2. hasun

hasun

hasun blinked back her tears as she heard joshua’s footsteps dart into the bathroom. standing up, the small girl slowly made her way to follow him, smiling wryly as she found him in front of the toilet with petals falling from his cat-like lips. it was stopping already, she supposed that was good. she watched as joshua sat up, wiping his lips on the back of his palm and taking in deep breaths to steady his breathing.

“jisoo-oppa.” she spoke into the quiet room, her voice no louder than a whisper but still echoing against the cold, white tiles of the bathroom walls. joshua didn’t startle as he raised his head up to give her what was supposed to be a reassuring smile, “let’s go get some tea.” she held out a shaking hand towards him, comfort immediately flowing through her as he took it in his and let her help him up. joshua stood on his own trembling legs as the two of them made their way out of the hotel room and down towards the exit towards the all-night cafe they had seen on their way back from the airport.

at first glance, no one would be able to see that there was anything wrong. they would see a young man listening to, who they would probably assume was his girlfriend talk animately about whatever. but they wouldn’t know that he was dying and that she was covering up her sorrow by chatting away with a smile and exuberant hand gestures. it was a talent, being able to hide that much sorrow, but it was something both joshua and hasun had become accustomed to. 

“hasunnie, it’s late, we need to get you back to sleep.” joshua spoke quietly as he saw the small girl yawn for what seemed like the thousandth time.


	3. dino

dino

it was late. almost two in the morning, at least. but yet the light from the dance room was still bright and the music was still blaring. chan sat inside the room, breathing heavily as the music finished once more. his tired eyes stared blankly at the ceiling as he thought about his missing hyung. he could remember all the times that joshua had found him practicing late and began fussing over him, just like the mother he was at heart. 

“maknae-ah?” the uncharacteristically soft voice of jihoon filled the room as the music suddenly cut off. chan blinked his eyes, the tears he didn’t knew he had welling in his eyes falling to the floor when he sat up to look at his hyung, “chan-ah, what’s wrong?” jihoon spoke softly as he walked over to sit on the hard floor next to the somber maknae.

“nothing hyung,” chan spoke quietly, his snippy response and slowly rising breathing a clear sign of the oncoming slate of tears. jihoon sighed as he watched the maknae quietly. his thin lips twitched into a bitter smile as he pulled the taller boy into his chest, letting him curl up as the sobs wracked through his body.


End file.
